Violet Eyes
by Aticure
Summary: Hm, who's that guy over there. He just keeps standing there staring at the same book with a weird look on his face. You wonder what's up with him. (Eridan x Reader)


(1)

They often say that you can never expect the best things in your life. Not that you know who "they" are or if that's even a saying. You think you might have read it on a fortune cookie once or something. Well whatever the case doesn't amtter because you are now staring into the most interesting pair of violet eyes you ever seen. And to make it better, they're looking back into yours. And even better yet, they belong to this really cool looking guy.

He opens his mouth, maybe to confess his undying love for you? No, that's stupid, you only just met, and he probably doesn't even believe in love at first sight either. Anyways, his thin lips part ever so carefully as if he were going to whisper, "Um, excuse me! What makes you think you can look at me without my permission?"

Okay, maybe whisper was too much of a guess, and maybe that thought you had that he was secretly a sensitive guy was just wishful thinking. But really? This guys an asshole. Now his violet eyes seem more like violent eyes.

Wait, you're still staring. Crap! Think of something equally if not more rude and even witty to say back, and for God's sake stop staring into his eyes! "The part of me that doesn't give a shit about you and might I add, scarves totally last season," you retort with a good bit of disdain, not sure how the scarf comment will work out. You're not completely sure why you said it either, he just seems the type to be offended by a petty thing like that.

He takes a step back and whimpers a little, "W-well, at least I'm not wearing such god awful clothes!" What's he talking about, you thik you look rockin' in your Hello Kitty sweater and raindow stalkings. You would make another chldish comeback, but the librarian storms over and grabs the guy by the ear. "Mister Ampora, this is you third and final warning. You've been caight arguing with strangers far too many times and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ban you and revoke your library card," she manages to yell at his without going over three decibels.

She then every so daintily stomps over to the entrance/exit, pulling him by the ear the whole time, and pushes him out with one last remark that you couldn't quite hear. She does an about face and walks back in your direction. Crap! You can't help but cower and hope you don't get the same treatment.

You hear her heels click right in front of you and you flinch. Dear lord, here come's your own punishment. "Sorry about him miss," she states calmly. Wait, what the fuck?

You open your eyes and ask, "Wait, you're not going to reprimand me? But I was yelling too."

"No, I know it's not you're fault. You see, Mr. Ampora does this often, starting fight with strangers. So please, don't be too disconcerted."

You nod at the odd explanationa dn resume picking out books. You spend about another half hour in the library and eventually check out you books and leave. Though something catches your attention when yous step out. It's that Ampora guy. He's just sitting there on the curb. You can't help but feel a little sorry for the guy, so you take a seat next to him and hope he doesn't bite you, "Hey."

He looks away and makes some weird sound, "Nyeh."

You knit your brow and try again, "Um, sorry about what happened in there." No response, "And I'd like to start , I'm Reader."

He snorts and you're aggitated by this. He then looks at you like you said something insane, "You're name is Reader? What the fuck kind of name is that." Now you really need to say this, that remark wouldn't be so bad coming from anyone else, but it's just that accent of his that really shoves the condescension down your throught.

You cross your arms and pout angrilly, if that's possible that is, and explain yourself, "It's a nickname dipshit. I read a lot so my friends call me Reader."

He calms his chuckles, but not by much, "What's your real name?"

"How about you tell me yours," You masterfully avoid the question.

He takes the bait, clearing his throught and trying to look dignified as he sits on the dirty street curb, "I am the one and only Eridan Ampora!"

You refrain from commenting on how his name makes you think of penguins and try to continue the conversation peacefully, "Well, how come you're here on the curb?"

He pouts and looks away, "My...ride was coming...until something else came up."

Sounds like drama. You think you can handle it? Probably not. But then again, you did sort of get him banned from the library, you ow him something. Plus, he's not as much of a prick as he was before, still a bit of a douche, but no worse than what you've had to deal with. You then proceed to shudder at the thought of the time you had to deal with that Vantas kid.

So you grab your books and get up, "sounds like you need a ride. Lucky for you, I have an open seat."

He just looks up at you with big hopeful eyes and you can't help but get a little lost. Fortunately for you, you have a keen sense of direction and manage to turn right around and get out. He speaks rather pathetically, "Really? You would do that for me?"

You simply nod and motion for him to follow you to your car; a beat up old Sedan you got from your dad. You notice that he prepares to make a snobbish remark and you give him a warning glare. This fortunately detours any unwanted commentary and puts him in the passengers seat. You get in front as well and toss your books in the back and turn the car on. He reaches for the radio and you let him, though this doesn't stop him from sneering at your choice of music.

You pout, "Well, what would you listen to?"

"Not this obviously," he sneers

"Mister, you are about one more snarky comment from the curb," you retort rather effectively.

He lounges back and mumbles under his breath, just barely loud enough for you to hear, "Techno." That's about what you suspected, his purple scarf and horn-rimmed glasses just screamed hipster. Practically punching you in the face with the fact. And fortunately for him, you're okay with hipster, so you let him turn to whatever channel it is he listens to and you make your way out of the parking lot.


End file.
